1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor for use in a refrigerating apparatus, and more particularly, to a compressor for use in a refrigerating apparatus applied in an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional compressors used in a refrigerating apparatus, there is provided a discharge control device for controlling the amount of refrigerant discharged from the compressor in accordance with the refrigerating apparatus cooling load.
As disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 50-32450, the known device comprises a bypass passage for spilling a part of the compressed refrigerant from a compression chamber formed in a housing into a suction passage connected to the compression chamber. The amount of the refrigerant spilled from the compression chamber is adjusted by a valve. The valve is actuated by an actuating device controlled by a detector which detects the temperature or pressure of a refrigerant in an evaporator. However, since the actuating device actuates the valve by use of the pressure of oil supplied from an oil pump, it is necessary to provide supplemental oil pressure equipment on the housing.